Forgotten Tears
by Lavitz Slambert-Leader of the
Summary: YAOI!! ^_^. VashxWolfwood This is an angsty story, between Vash and Wolfwood, so enjoy. Please R&R. ^_^. It would make Wolfie smile for once.
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

Title: Forgotten Tears  
  
Author: Vash the Stampede aka $$60 Billion Double Dollar Man  
  
Warnings: Nothing here, well...I won't say...^_^. Vash's POV **evil laughter**  
  
Rights: I don't own Trigun or any of the characters associated with it. *;- _-; I wish...*  
  
Date: **started** 1-19-02  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Prologue~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
People who sin say this: That they had to, so survive. People who sin say this: That it's too late to stop. The shadow called Sin dogs them steadily without saying a word. Remorse and Agony are repeated, to finally end up at Despair. But sinners don't know that if they turn around, there is a light.... a light which keeps shining on them ever so warmly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~End of Prologue~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Man...this totally sucks...~ I thought, taking a swig of my berban. I had been in the same bar for over, what, 2 freckin hours. ~When is he going to show up...~ I rose to my feet, and payed the waitress. Walking outside, I pulled out a cigarette, and leaned against the wall.  
  
My eyes scanned the area, it had been quite some time since I had been back in the town of July. I lit the cigarette, and laughed quietly to myself. ~I'm turning into a Wolfwood...that's bad...~  
  
I noticed a small girl, walking silently by her mother. They waltzed on past, not even looking in my direction, but I knew that the girl was in turmoil. I pushed away from the wall, and threw the cigarette onto the ground. Stepping on it to make sure it was out, and then put my hand on my colt. ~Still with me, eh?~  
  
I started walking, no where in particular. I had planned on leaving town today, so I could get back to August, and my injured friend.  
  
"Mr. Vash...what are you doing here?", a familiar voice asked, it was the Insurance girl, Milly Thompson.  
  
"Nothing...why do you want to know, Milly?", I asked her, continuing to walk away.  
  
"Well...I thought you might like this...", Milly replied, offering the Cross Punisher to me. I stared at her through my sunglasses, and sighing heavily. ~Damn...need to get back to August, and she wants me to carry that?!~  
  
"Yeah...sure...whatever...", I said, taking the Cross roughly from her. She frowned, and turned. I sighed again. ~Don't be rude, Vash...it isn't like you...~  
  
"Eh..sorry Milly...", I started, smiling slightly as she smiled, "Been on the edge lately..."  
  
"It's understandable...so has Sempai...", Milly replied, patting my shoulder with care.  
  
"Good, now...back to leaving...see ya around..", I said, turning and continuing my walk.  
  
"Bye, Mr. Vash...hope Mr. Priest is ok...", Milly yelled, waving at me as I waved back. ~She has a good heart, just not sure where her brain went off to...~ I chuckled at the thought.  
  
I walked outside of town, smiling the fake smile I always wore now. For Wolfwood...for all the people who had paid the ultimate price for my actions. I put the Cross Punisher in the seat of a rickety old jeep I had bought, or, well...Lina gave to me. I started it up, and started driving toward the next town, August.  
  
~The wind feels nice...and so does the warm weather...~ I smiled, hoping that a Sandworm didn't need dinner as of now. The Cross clinged and clanked a bit, the handguns probably. And the ammunition for the Machine gun, I rested my chin in the palm of my hand, which rested on the door.  
  
I sighed, then realizing that I had reached August already. I pulled into town, parking my jeep in front of a old hotel that I and Wolfwood had stayed at. I picked up the Cross Punisher and heard a small clank. ~My cross..~ I looked down the red collar to my coat, and my silver cross, which I always wore, had clinked against my buckle. ~At least I still have that...~  
  
I walked into the hotel, feeling a little reassured. ~I'll go see Wolfwood tommorow...it's too late to bother him now...~ I smiled a fake one to the clerk of the hotel, checking in, I took my key. I walked up the stairs toward my room, I inserted the key, and turned it. Pushing open the door, I looked around. ~Man...it's different since I've been here..~  
  
There was a shadowed part to the room, where a bottle, ash-tray, and a note were left laying there. ~Nick? No way...he's too injured to move...he couldn't have..~ I leaned the Cross Punisher against the wall, taking off my coat, and revealing my silver cross necklace, and my leather suit.  
  
I sat down in the empty chair, picking up the note, and opening it. ~This writing...it is Nick's! He couldn't have though...he was shot and beaten nearly to death...by Midvalley...~  
  
"Welcome back..Vash the Stampede...", a dark, soothing voice muttered behind me. I opened my eyes, and slowly turned my head around, standing as I did so.  
  
"Who...who are you?", I asked, fear quavering my voice, my eyes full of fear and tears. My hand inched slowly down to my hip, it resting on the long barrel .45 colt.  
  
"It's me...Nick...", Wolfwood replied, smiling, while taking out the cigarette he had between his lips.  
  
"NICK!!", I yelled for joy, and pounced on him, I was smiling and crying. He struggled for air, as I nearly throttled him to death by hugging him.  
  
"ACK!! VASH!! Your gonna kill me!!", Wolfwood yelled, his hands wrapping around my wrists, as I straddled him.  
  
"OH THANK GOD!! I was so worried about you....", I muttered, my eyes softened.  
  
"Well...I nearly did...but...I thought of you..and lived...so now...if you could get off me..", Wolfwood said, taking off his black sunglasses.  
  
"Oh..sorry...", I replied, getting off him. I offered my hand to Wolfwood, he took it. When he was standing, I walked over to the window, leaning on the window pane.  
  
"What's wrong, Tongari?", Wolfwood asked, putting his hand on my shoulder, eyes resting on me solemly.  
  
"Nothing, Nick...I was just hearing her song again...", I replied, looking up into the sky, rain pouring down now. Wolfwood pulled me slightly away from the window, and I did. I walked over to the bed, sitting down upon it.  
  
"I don't know if I can handle this anymore, Nick...Rem...Knives...Jessica...Lina...all of them have now paid the Ultimate Price for my Love and Peace...", I whispered, resting my face into the palms of my hands.  
  
"Vash...don't worry...I'm by your side...and the Insurance Girls..there here too...and well..Meryl likes you a lot...do you like her?", Wolfwood said, sitting next to me. I looked up into his eyes, those storm-colored eyes. Full of sin, and yet full of wisdom.  
  
"I like her as a friend....but my heart goes out to someone else...", I replied, Wolfwood flinched as I put my hand on his shoulder, patting it.  
  
"Milly?", Wolfwood asked, quirking an eyebrow at me for liking the Big Girl of the group.  
  
"No....someone else still...", I replied, standing up, the silver cross clinking against my chest. Wolfwood watched silently as I walked back to the window, sticking my hand out into the rain. Feeling the water rush onto my hand, through my fingers, and onto the sandy ground of Gunsmoke.  
  
"Do I have to ask? Is it...Knives?", Wolfwood asked, standing as well, and walked over to me. He leaned against the wall, taking out his cigarette and smoking it. I heard a soft, melody of a saxophone. ~Midvalley? No...he's dead...long dead..~  
  
"No...he's my brother..and I have to face him...alone...without help..", I said, shaking my head back and forth, trying to get that music out of my head.  
  
"Well...there's only one more person...", Wolfwood started, looking at me, his face full of longing and care, "...would this person you care for...be me?"  
  
I looked over at him, nodding slightly, as my fingers trembled. My whole body shook with fear and compassion for this planet, yet even my friend, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, seemed to good to be true. He had sinned greatly, but he looked so pure and innocent.  
  
I turned, Wolfwood giving me a look of curiousity, I picked up my red coat. Slipping it on, I picked up my black sack, and put on my sunglasses.  
  
"I can't stay, Nick...and don't think of my love for you as gross..but just as an emotion...", I said, walking out of the hotel room, leaving an surprised Wolfwood behind me.  
  
"Vash...I love you too...", Wolfwood whispered, a solitary tear running down his cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~End of Chapter 1~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Notes: MAUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! I love angsty stories!! Oh god do I love 'em. Of course by now you know this is a yaoi story. **VashxNick** And I hope you stay tuned to read the next chapter, don't worry, I'll put lemon between the two in either the next chapter or the one afterwards. I don't mind to do so, but I need reviews to do so. XD Or else, this story will die, just like so many of my others. ;-_-;  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Vash the Stampede aka $$60 Billion Double Dollar Man 


	2. Chapter 2-Sometimes It doesn't matter

Title: Forgotten Tears  
  
Author: Vash the Stampede aka $$60 Billion Double Dollar Man  
  
Warnings: Umm....oh yeah...lots of Doughnut eating..**mainly by me, Vash** and oh yeah..VashxWolfwood pairing. **I love this story as of now..:pounces on Nicholas and hugs him:...And I love my Nicky-chan..^_^.** Ok...on with the story..^_^_,~~~ **bad Nicky-chan..no smoking..:takes his cigarette and throws it into a bottle of liqour:**  
  
Rights: Alright, we all know that I, Vash the Stampede, did not, and doesnt' own, the anime Trigun. It all belongs to the wonderful owner named...Yusihiro Nightow!! **smiles a huge goofy grin** Bow down, and behold, this wonderful creator!! ^_^.  
  
Enjoy this story **chapter 2, whew..:hugs Nick again:...aww well..more fun for me and Nicky-chan!** and Love & Peace!! ((P.S. Vash's POV ^_^.))  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walked, the rain pattering down softly now. My hair, face, coat, and hands were wet with the crystaline water, and sweat. I was way to exhausted to keep walking, but was afraid if I did stop, a Sandworm would kill me. So I kept a steady pace, my boots splashing in the water puddles. I smiled, the rain would help this desert planet become real again.  
  
"Oh god, Nick..why...", I asked myself, knowing the only answer I would receive would be that of silence. I stopped on the edge of a cliff, it was pretty far down. ~Maybe...but I've never been one to like Suicide...~  
  
I heard a motorcycle pull up behind me, and a person get off of it. ~Probably Nick...to come talk me out of it..~ I turned, and I was shocked. It was not Nicholas...it was a sheriff.  
  
"Mr. Stampede...your wanted for a bounty...and I'm willing to believe your not out here of your own accord..", the sheriff said, her eyes a light blue.  
  
"Your right about my name...but I did come out here of my own accordance..so if you'll excuse me..", I replied, trying to brush past her.  
  
"No..sorry Mr. Stampede...I'm taking you in..", she said, slapping handcuffs onto my wrists.  
  
"Fine with me...at least I'll be able to end this running...", I muttered, as she sat me down onto the seat of the motorcycle.  
  
"I'm sorry about this, Mr. Stampede...but I must...", she said, hitting me over the head with her gun. I blacked out, as she sped off back toward the town I had just escaped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I looked around. Noone...it was total darkness. I called out, "Rem...?" But, no answer.  
  
Suddenly, a tall man, wearing a black suit, with a pink collared shirt underneath, walked up to me.  
  
"So...we meet again Vash the Stampede..", Midvalley said, a geniuine smirk plastered upon his face.  
  
"I don't have time to meddle with you, Midvalley...so just let me be..", I replied. I brushed past him, as I did, his arm shot out and grabbed my arm.  
  
"What do you think your doing, Midvalley?!", I screamed, trying to pull away. ~This grip..it feels..so familiar...~  
  
"If you want to save Wolfwood's life...you'll do what I tell you to...understand..?", Midvalley said, pulling me closer to him.  
  
"I don't need this! Leave me alone!! Please!", I yelled, his grip tightening as I struggled.  
  
"Knives is in July...and he wants you and Nicholas to go there...if you don't..Legato will kill Wolfwood...got it?", Midvalley whispered into my ear, releasing my arm. I fell to the ground, in a ungraceful sprawl.  
  
"I...I understand...now just...go please...", I pleaded. Tears were streaming down my face, Legato knew of my love for Wolfwood. And Knives probably did also.  
  
"I will...and thank you for cooperating with me...or as Legato would say..us..", Midvalley said, turning and walking away. He disappeared just as quickly as he appeared.  
  
"Oh god...why me?...Why me?", I muttered, wrapping my arms around my legs, which brought them closer to my chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up with a jolt, and looked around. I wasn't in a jail cell, I was in a bedroom. It seemed like the hotel I was in earlier, only, it had a different style to it. I sat up in bed, and looked around for someone.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone home? Or..as Knives might say..anybody alive..?", I asked, no answer welcoming me. I sighed, and swung my feet off the edge of the bed. I stood up, I looked down, I was in my leather suit. My coat, I noticed, was slung over the edge of the chair.  
  
"I wonder who brought me here...I think it was that sheriff girl...if that's what you can call her..", I muttered. I heard a soft tapping noise at my door.  
  
"Hello? Mr. Vash..? Are you awake?", a small childs voice asked.  
  
"Yes, I am...you may come in..", I replied, as a small boy walked in shyly.  
  
"Hello...", he said, his eyes were dark, storm-colored. ~Just like Nick's...~ I thought.  
  
"Hi there...who might you be..?", I asked, kneeling to his height.  
  
"I'm an orphan...and you are Mr. Vash...am I right?", he interregated. ~They must know who I am...or else he would be hugging me...~ I said to myself.  
  
"Ah...your right...but what's your name...", I asked again, hoping to get something out of him other than 'I'm an orphan'.  
  
"My name? You want to know that? No one's ever wanted to know my name except for Father Wolfwood...", the boy said, my eyes widened slightly. ~Father Wolfwood? Who's he think he's kidding..~  
  
"And..is Father Wolfwood here?", I asked, a smile creeping upon my face.  
  
"Yeah..he brought you here...man..he was smiling and crying all in one...", the boy said, a smile broadening his face.  
  
"Oh? Well...can you show me where he is?", I asked, my hand resting upon his shoulder.  
  
"Uh huh...he's in the living room..", the boy said, he started to run out the door, but stopped and turned, "Oh and my name's Darren...nice meeting you Vashy.."  
  
Darren ran out of the room, smiling and laughing. I stood, my face faultering. ~I never knew..is this the orphanage Nick always remembered and talked about..?~  
  
I walked out of the room, into the decorated hallway. It seemed, to be decorated in red and green. ~I suppose it is Christmas...has it been that long?~  
  
I walked into the living room, and saw about 10 kids, sitting around a tall black-clad priest in the chair. I stood in the doorway, watching as Nick talked with the kids, and smiled. ~He always had a soft spot for kids...weither they were good or bad...~ I thought, as Darren ran up to me, and grabbed my hand.  
  
"C'mon Vashy.....Father Wolfwood wants you..", Darren said, dragging me toward the chair.  
  
"Alright...I'm coming..", I replied, following Darren's lead. He lead me over to Nick's chair, and let my wrist go.  
  
"We kids are going to go to bed..night Father Wolfwood..", Darren said, pushing all the kids out of the room, and into their bedrooms.  
  
"Well...your awake...finally...", Wolfwood said, putting his cigarette into his mouth, and lighting it.  
  
"Yeah..how long was I out? And who was the chick who hit me over the head?", I asked, sitting down in the chair across from him.  
  
"Oh...you were out for quite some time...and the girl? Well...I had to bail you out of jail..so there..", he replied, leaning his head back.  
  
"...are you mad at me?", I asked, looking up at him. He glanced at me, then looked over to the fire.  
  
"No...I wanted to tell you sooner...but...you left our hotel room before I could..", he said, taking the cigarette out from between his lips.  
  
"Hm? Something you wanted to tell me..? What is it?", I asked, standing up and walking over to his side. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down into his lap, I laughed lightly. He put his hand to my cheek, and looked at me, smiling.  
  
"I wanted to tell you...that I love you too...", he replied, pressing his lips to mine. His tounge ran over my bottom lip, pleading for access. I opened my mouth, as he slipped his tounge into it. He explored my mouth with care, caressing my tounge. Then he pulled away, I quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Is there something wrong? Did I do something wrong?", I asked, running my fingers through his hair.  
  
"No...it's just...you didn't reply...", he said, kissing my cheek, then my neck.  
  
"mmm..what do you mean..I didn't reply..?", I asked, putting my other arm around his neck.  
  
"I mean..you didn't say you love me back..", he replied, looking up into my eyes. I loved looking into his eyes, those dark, storm-colored eyes full of sin and wisdom all in one. He had a pure and powerful look to just those eyes alone.  
  
"...I love you too...", I said, a true smile creeping onto my lips.  
  
"Good then...", he whispered, continuing his trail of hot kisses down my neck. I leaned my head back, to let him take over.  
  
"Oh..Nick..there's something I must tell you...", I started, his kisses going lower.  
  
"Hm?", he asked, looking up.  
  
"I had this dream...it had Midvalley...", I said, looking back into his eyes. They grew wide, then his jaw dropped.  
  
"Midvalley! How could he have gotten to you!?", he asked, panic stricken.  
  
"It's alright...he didn't hurt me...", I started, kissing his earlobe, ~Although I know what he had in mind..~ "All he did...was tell me that Knives is in July and wants you and I to go there...", I finished.  
  
Nicholas didn't say anything, he just let me sit on his lap, looking into my eyes. I shifted a bit, and stood up.  
  
"Maybe I should go...it's not safe for an idiot like me to be around all your orphans..", I said, turning and walking back to my room. Leaving a disgruntled Wolfwood behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Notes: MAUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I love this story! ^_^. ::huggles Nick:: And my Nicky-chan is helping me write it. Well, the next chapters going to be cool. I get into a huge fight...::stops and thinks a moment::..hey wait a minute..that's Nicky-chans part in my story!? ::thwacks Nick in the head with gunarm:: Not funny...you want me to die?!?! Oh well. Enjoy laughing and...::loox around and snickers, whispers::...and crying at my bloody ness. ;-_-; ::Nick pounces me:: ACK! Love & Peace!!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Vash the Stampede aka $$60 Billion Double Dollar Man 


	3. Chapter 3-My mind isn't all there....

Title: Forgotten Tears-Chapter 3  
  
Author: Vash the Stampede aka $$60 Billion Double Dollar Man  
  
Warnings: Umm...oh yeah..YAOI!! MUAHAHAHAHAH!! **coughs** Sorry about that. VashxWolfwood pairing. ^_^. Well, that's all. Except for Meryl bashing, if that's what you can call it. D And...well..lots of genocide in this chapter. **evil laughter, Wolfwood quirks an eyebrow at me** Nani?!  
  
Rights: Alright, here we go again, I , Vash the Stampede, did not, never did own any characters related to the hit anime Trigun. **drum rolll**..Their creator...Yusihiro Nightow did!! **smiles a big goofy grin** Bow down to this wonderful creator, who brought us TRIGUN!! XD  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walked into my room, slamming the door behind me. I stomped over to the window, leaning against the window pane. I looked out into the rain, hoping to catch a glimpse of Rem. A vision of what I needed right now, support. I heard my door opened, and I heard soft foot steps. And then the door shut softly, and I heard the same foot steps come close to me.  
  
"What do you want, Nick?", I asked sharply, my eyes glancing down into the street. Where a tall man, in white, stood. I quirked an eyebrow, looking at this figure of the night. He glanced up to my window, and I knew who it was. Legato Bluesummers, he had finally caught up to me.  
  
"I don't want anything, Vash..I just wanted to talk to you..that's all..", he replied, wrapping his arms around me. I allowed this, my knuckles were white with fear and anticipation from what Legato might do. His mouth had twisted into a sadistic smirk, and his golden eye gleamed.  
  
"I can't talk now..it's too dangerous..", I said, leaning from the window. Wolfwood let me go, and walked over to the bed, sitting upon it.  
  
"Why? Who's down there you keep looking at..?", he asked me, his shoulders haunched and eyes cast downwards.  
  
"Legato...I think he's here after me...not after your kids...or you...he just wants me..he's been haunting my dreams for quite some time now...and I was afraid of coming back here..", I replied, sitting down next to him.  
  
He looked up at me, his eyes full of worry and care, "I don't want you to go...you can't fight with Legato..I'm going to help you...you can't do it alone.."  
  
"I must...if I lost you I would spend the rest of my life in total sorrow...I don't think I can handle anymore of it...losing Lina...Shana...Jessica..Brad...Rem...for all eternity I'd have to spend in darkness and sorrow over losing you...", I replied, putting my hands on Wolfwood's shoulders, and looking into his eyes.  
  
"Vash...you may have lost all of them..but I'm still around..and I plan to help you weither you want me to or not...cause...I used to work for them...the Gung Ho Guns..and I want revenge..", he replied, pulling me down onto the bed. He rolled over on top of me, and put his lips onto mine. I laid still, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Vash...it's ok...you don't have to speak...I've done enough of that for one night..", he said, getting up. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down, wrapping my arms around his waist.  
  
"Don't leave...I..I don't want to be alone anymore...", I said, hugging him closer.  
  
"Alright Vash...I won't...I'll stay here..", he repiled, laying down next to me, my arms nearly choking him.  
  
"Good...and..Nick..", I started, resting my head onto his chest.  
  
"Hm?", he mumbled, pulling me closer, he ran his fingers through my now fallen hair.  
  
"...don't leave me...ever again...please..", I finished, putting my head under his chin.  
  
"I won't...you mean to much to me to leave..", he whispered, and the slow steady rythmn of his heart beating lulled me to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Notes: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! Another chapter, finished!! Oh well, I hope you stick around for the next chapters. And, I would like to know some suggestions for the next chaps. Well, I'll write more later. ::tackles Nick and hugs him:: MUAHAHA!! He's mine!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Vash the Stampede aka $$60 Billion Double Dollar Man 


	4. Chapter 4-I don't know what to say....

Title: Forgotten Tears-Chapter 4  
  
Author: Vash the Stampede aka $$60 Billion Double Dollar Man  
  
Warnings: Alright, if you've stuck with me this long, you should know be now there's Yaoi involved. VashxWolfwood, my fave pair. ::hugs Nick:: Well, on with the story now. ^_^.  
  
Rights: I don't own Trigun, or any of the Characters related to Trigun. **although, I wish..and so does Nick..and all my slash writing friends..^_^.** The *best* and most wonderful person in the world, Yusihiro Nightow, does. He is the *marvelous* creator of Trigun, so BOW DOWN BEFORE HIM AND BEHOLD HIS WONDERFUL ANIME!!! XD ((Vash's POV))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up, Wolfwood's arms wrapped around me. I shook them off, and stood up. It was a cloudy morning, no rain. I looked down into the street from the window. ~Where are you, Legato?! I'm hunting you..as of now..and I'll succeed in finding you..~ I said to myself.  
  
Wolfwood shifted, and I looked over at him. I smiled, and put on the red trench coat I always wore, checking my gun for ammunition. I kissed Wolfwood's cheek, and walked out of the room, silently. It was still quiet, all the kids were still sleeping.  
  
"I'll be right back, Nick...", I whispered, stepping outside of the building. I walked out into the street, it was still early. So the town was not busy as usual. I heard something behind me, and whirled around. I saw nothing, but white cloth caught on a nail.  
  
"Legato..", I whispered, running toward the cliff near the town.  
  
"Where do you think your going?!", a female voice behind me said, I stopped, and turned, my face full of seriousness. It was Meryl Stryfe.  
  
"What do you want, MERYL?!?!", I have yelled and said. She flinched, and yelled back.  
  
"I want to KNOW where YOUR going!!", Meryl yelled, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"That's none of your concern...and I don't want you following me..got it!?!", I bellowed, turning my back to her.  
  
"Fine then!! Just..if you get killed...I'll have to take care of Nick alone..with Milly..", Meryl muttered, her black bangs falling into her eyes.  
  
"I won't get killed...", I replied, jumping up onto a jutting-out edge of the cliff. I jumped up onto the top of the cliff, and my face faultered.  
  
I put my hand to my mouth, for I was afraid if I didn't, I would throw up. Bodies. Dead bodies of the towns people, scattered around the ground, as Legato stood, marveling at his arm.  
  
"Ahh...nice to see you again, Vash the Stampede..", Legato said, turning around to me.  
  
"You killed them. Even though they did things different than you, the decision of who should and who should not live was never and never will be yours to make! I should slap you...", I said, my hand leaving my mouth, and resting on my hip. Landing on the long barrel .45 colt on my hip, my eyes narrowing at the smirking Legato.  
  
"I did...and who are you to tell me who and who I shouldn't kill...", Legato replied, I turned, my face twisted in agony.  
  
"I can't believe you...and Knives!! You just kill and kill and kill...why? Why do you torment me so?!", I yelled, tears running down my pale cheeks.  
  
"Poor Vash....I love to see you cry..and your face twisted in agony..it makes me glad...and gives me joy..", Legato said, raising his arm behind me. I jumped up, and darted to the left, as he shot at me.  
  
"What do you think your doing, Legato!?!", I yelled, aiming my gun at his head. I looked behind me, and there he was.  
  
"Ah..your still slow somewhat...", Legato said, making me point my gun at him. I struggled to pull my arm down, as he smiled evilly.  
  
"I...I..I won't kill you!", I yelled, throwing my head back, as he fired his gun under my chin. I grabbed my chin, and put it up to my face, blood, smeared all over my hand.  
  
"Ahh...If you won't...I'll make you kill me..you weak thing of a pathetic excuse for a human being..oh..I forgot..your not human..your part plant..", Legato said, pushing me down to the ground in an ungrateful sprawl.  
  
"I'm human...unlike you...but Knives makes you think your immortal..all he wants to do is kill all of human kind!!", I yelled, standing up, the gun in my hand trembling.  
  
"Ah..if you think you know so much..fire. I dare you to fire the gun and kill me. Do it, now. Do it quickly. Only you can do so, do it!", Legato yelled, as I rested my finger on the trigger.  
  
"Never!", I screamed, pulling the trigger, and firing the gun. Legato's limp body fell to the ground, a sadistic smirk on his face. My eyes widened, and I dropped my gun, blood dripping down from my chin. I fell to my knees, sobbing and staring into the sky.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rem...I broke my promise to you...I'm so...terribly sorry...", I sobbed, Wolfwood ran up to me, gasping at the sight. A dead body of Legato, and a sobbing gunslinger known as Vash.  
  
"Vash...what happened?", Wolfwood asked, kneeling next to me, resting his Cross Punisher on his shoulder.  
  
"I...I shot Legato...I took his life from him...I robbed him of a chance to make a difference in life..I killed him..Nick..I actually killed him..", I whispered, resting my head on Wolfwood's chest.  
  
"Shhh...it's alright, Vash...it's better that he's dead...no more nightmares...shhh..it's ok..you don't have to cry...", Wolfwood said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.  
  
I sobbed quietly on his chest, tears staining his white shirt and black jacket. Thunder struck in the distance, and a soft drizzle of rain pelted down on me and Wolfwood. This moment, didn't need words, I didn't know what to say, neither did Wolfwood. He just held me, and I quietly sobbed, I hope that God went easy on Legato, for I, would never know what had gone through Legato's mind when that bullet did.  
  
After a while, Milly and Meryl came after us. We went back to the orphanage, and I slept quite uneasyly that night, Wolfwood laid next to me. He wrapped his arms around me, and I rested my head on his chest, and sighed. We hadn't said anything since Wolfwood found me, and I thought, that we didn't need words. Wolfwood understood what I was going through now, and I didn't have anything to say, so, Wolfwood didn't speak, neither did I.  
  
And I finally fell asleep, and hoped, that maybe I wouldn't have nightmares of my killing Legato with my own gun, the weapon Knives had given me to rid this world of humans all together, how I had refused, and shot him, how he shot my arm off, how I lost my brother all because he wanted to make a perfect Eden for him and I. I slept, and Wolfwood stayed with me all through the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Notes: Not much here, but I hope you like. I think I'll wait for the next chapters to write. I'm taking a break. ::pounces on Wolfwood, and hugs him:: Ok...that's all you should know..bye for now. ^_^. XP  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Vash the Stampede aka $$60 Billion Double Dollar Man 


	5. Chapter 5-The Meeting of Lulu

Title: Forgotten Tears-Chapter 5  
  
Author: Vash the Stampede aka Travelling Priest  
  
Warnings: YAOI. If you've been reading so far, you'll see my point. VxW pairing. Well, on with the Rights. -_-.  
  
Rights: I don't own, never did own, any characters related to Trigun. The greatest creator of all time named...**drumroll**...Yushiro Nightow did!! BOW DOWN BEFORE THIS CREATOR AND BEHOLD HIS MASTERPIECE ANIME TRIGUN!!! XD (That may be the reason I get so many brochures for Insane Asylums....hmm...::thinks::..just maybe..my madness is seeping into your brains is it not? ::smacks self:: I'm starting to sound like Legato...and that's a good thing...D)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a week since I killed Legato. I hadn't said much of anything since that time, and I didn't be the normal chatterbox I was. Wolfwood had been worried about me, so was Milly and Meryl. I had finally given up hope that anyone would leave me in peace. So, I had went to find Knives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Vash...you better come back alive...if not...I'll die on purpose just to see you again.", Wolfwood threatened.  
  
"I swear it, Nick...I'll come back alive...don't worry...", I replied, smiling and hugging Wolfwood. I gave Milly and Meryl a hug too, then Darren. So, I turned, smiling, and left them alone until I got back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It wasn't so bad, searching for Knives alone. Without the Smoking, Murdering, Alcoholic Priest for company, it was a bit too quiet.  
  
"This isn't so bad...it's better than getting Nick's orphans killed...", I said aloud, trying to get rid of the eerie sound of music that I had been hearing in my ears.  
  
I looked down as I walked, my quest of Love & Peace neverending...even when I did find my love and peace all in one person, Nicholas D. Wolfwood. He was everything to me, except that I was not human. He was that, I was anything but that.  
  
I looked around, July. It was so different after I had destroyed it. Men and Women gave me odd looks as I walked down the now crowded streets. A few kids ran up to me, and yelled. They turned and ran the other way, I pushed up my sunglasses and continued to walk. I came past a bar, the first one in this town. I walked in, all the chatter died immediately.  
  
I looked around, and walked over to the bar. I sat upon the bar-stool and put my pack on the floor at my feet.  
  
"Hey, Bartender...a berban and, if you have any, salmon sandwhiches...", I said, sighing heavily.  
  
"Sure thing, buddy...", the Bartender replied, handing me a glass and a bottle, "I'll get your sandwhiches really fast.."  
  
He disappeared and came out as quick with a plate of them, I grinned widely.  
  
"Thank you, so much..", I said, pouring myself a glass. The chatter in the bar had rose up again, not noticing my red coat, even though I knew they actually knew who I was.  
  
"Your welcome...", the Bartender replied, going back to cleaning glasses.  
  
"Oh, I was wondering...have you seen a man, by the name of Millions Knives come through here..lately?", I asked, eating a sandwhich.  
  
"Yeah..he came through here...what's it to ya?", A woman asked, sitting next to me.  
  
"I need to find him, he's my twin brother...", I replied, smiling over to her. She was gorgeous, I mean drop-dead gorgeous. She had black hair dark as the night, some of it in a bun, the other pieces were braided into three strands.  
  
"Oh, I know where he is..if you want to know..", the woman said, laying her hands upon the bar. I noticed, she was wearing a long, black dress, with multiple belts at the bottom, and the top of her dress, ended at her arms, fur trim all the way around.  
  
"What's your name, by any chance?", I asked, admiring her.  
  
"My name? It's Lulu...if you like to know..", Lulu said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. I looked away, smiling.  
  
"My name's...", I started, then whispered, "..Vash the Stampede.."  
  
"Oh? Are you feeling lonely, and want some company?", Lulu asked, putting her hand up to my face.  
  
"No...I'm already in love...", I replied, brushing her long black sleeve out of my face.  
  
"Oh? And who is she?", Lulu asked, standing up from the stool.  
  
"It's not a 'she'...it's Nicholas D. Wolfwood..", I replied, standing also. Laying a $$20 upon the bar, and picking up my pack. I brushed past her, and walked outside.  
  
A few meters into town, I looked behind me and noticed Lulu walking behind me.  
  
"What do you want, Miss Lulu?", I asked quizzicly.  
  
"I'm following you, to help you...I'll show you where your brother is,...Sir Knives is it not?", Lulu asked, catching up to me.  
  
"It is...and I thank you for your help...", I replied, smiling. We walked on, with a smile on my face, no emotion on hers. And I thought. ~Now I'll get you Knives...don't worry..Miss Lulu here will help me too...~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~End of Chapter 5~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Notes: I introduced another character into my story. Lulu is actually from the game Final Fantasy X, but I don't think that will matter. I give some credit to the creators of FFX for her character. But, that's all. Stay tuned for the next chapter!!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Vash the Stampede aka Travelling Priest 


End file.
